You're My Beautiful Mess
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: Kurt and Blaine, romance, super cute fluffiness.  What else do you need? :D  T for super safety.


**Glee Fanfiction. Wait what? No Rent? Whaa? That's right. I'm going to attempt at a small story for Glee and see how this goes. It's just because Kurt and Blaine are way too effing cute. I mean, Darren Criss? Really? Could they pick a more attractive guy for Kurt? Does such a boy exist? If he does, we'd be charmed to death, I swear. So I'm ramblin' a bit now. In summation, I'm new so play nice please :)**

**Disclaimer (booo :P I forgot about these): I solemnly swear that I'm up to n- wait. Wrong phrase. I don't own Glee (and am maybe up to no good)**

**On with the show!**

Afterglow. Cuddling after lots of activity. Relaxing after. Whatever you want to call it, that's what Kurt and Blaine were doing. Their first time had been a bit awkward, maybe a little clunky, but it worked well for what their goal was: closeness. Kurt smiled as lips were pressed to his hair. Oh god…he sprang up and started to rub and pat his head as if he were trying to awake from a nightmare. Blaine stirred next to him and immediately began to worry. He started mumbling about how Blaine shouldn't look at him and how ridiculous he felt. He knew that it was insipid to worry about, well, anything right now, but he didn't care.

At that, Blaine started to try to calm his boyfriend, not hearing the mumbles. "Baby, baby, baby," he repeated in a low voice. He pulled away the hands that were spastically trying to hide his boyfriend's face or head or…Blaine really didn't know what Kurt was trying to do. Immediately, Kurt ducked his face down into his chest to hide the rush of blood that was going to his face. "Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me."

The answer he received was completely indecipherable.

"Kurt, if I were your nipple, I'm sure that I would be able to hear you and respond, but I'm not," he soothed with a small chuckle. Keeping Kurt's hands in one of his, Blaine's free hand guided Kurt's slightly resistant chin so their eyes met. He gave the younger boy a loving peck on the nose and requested "Now can you please tell me what's wrong?"

He shook his head and curled back into a small ball. He felt a few tears fall. "It's dumb," he whispered. "I'm sorry, it really is stupid." Kurt began to get up but felt hands pull him back. Blaine was still holding onto his wrists and gently pulled him back.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry," he said. He pulled the smaller boy into his chest and began to stroke the soft skin on his neck and back. He'd all but forgotten that they were still quite naked. "Talk to me Kurt. Do you hurt? Do you…regret what we did?" he asked. Whether he knew it or not, Blaine's voice shook a bit with fear.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. It was wonderful. Really." Kurt's full lower lip trembled and more tears spilled over and he curled back into Blaine's smooth chest. He could hear his voice resonate in the chest he leaned against. "You know, I know that you're a fantastic actor, but I doubt even Patti LuPone would be able to decipher your character. Can you please just tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head into his chest. He was almost trying to burrow into Blaine.

"What if I promise to love you no matter what you tell me?" Blaine offered, he kissed the chestnut locks that were tickling his neck.

"It's my hair," he heard Kurt half whisper, half whimper. "It's a mess and I look horrible. Please just don't look at me."

Blaine relaxed more than he thought he could. _Thank wizard god!_ he thought happily. He shifted the two so they were lying side by side and he could look into Kurt's slightly bloodshot eyes. "Hey, Kurt, baby, honey, pookie, sweetie, sugar pie…honey bunch," he said. Finally Kurt cracked a little smile and giggle at the ridiculous list of names. "You are the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful person. On the inside," he gave him a sweet, loving kiss, "and out. You're amazing. You make me believe in those stupid love songs that I used to always laugh at. Do you want to know why?" Kurt, crying now from happiness, nodded. "Because you are the most perfect person I've ever met. I wouldn't care if you went bald or decided to grow yours out to rival Rapunzel's." He punctuated each sentence with a kiss to any part of Kurt's face he could reach. "I love you and you should never doubt that. In my eyes, you. are. perfect."

Kurt let one of his hands find its way up to Blaine's own messy mop of curls. "I love you too. Sorry for freaking you out so much." He pulled in even closer to his very warm boyfriend. "I've just never had someone who has seen me look like a complete mess before."

Blaine let out a small laugh and said "Well, I'm afraid that you're stuck with me because as long as you'll have me, you're my mess. My completely perfect, beautiful, wonderful, loving mess." Just as he leaned in to give Kurt another soft kiss, he added "Even if you spend way too much money on copious amounts of hair care products."

"Jer-" Kurt's non-serious insult was cut off by his favorite person's lips. He sighed and let himself completely melt. "Can we go back to sleep now?" he whispered into the kiss.

"Well, sorry that my kisses are so boring," Blaine teased. He pulled Kurt into his chest and started to sing softly.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses." _ He felt Kurt giggle softly and hum along until he fell into a deep slumber wrapped in the strongest arms he's ever felt.

"_Be my lover and I'll cover you…" _Blaine trailed off as he felt sleep over take him. "I love you Kurt."

**So did I butcher it? It got corny at the end, yeah yeah yeah, but come on. Who doesn't love some corny "Kurt CoBlain?":D **

**So please review, but flames would be upsetting and make Kurt's hair get messy again :( But constructive criticism gets him new hair products and British Vogue (because it's way more awesome than the American version).**


End file.
